


The Land Shark

by Ginger_Ninja_405



Category: Michael Fassbender - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Actor Michael Fassbender, F/M, Fluff, Michael Fassbender - Freeform, One Shot, Romance, au in which he is not married obviously, date on the beach, real actor, real person - Freeform, seeing each other after fassy has been away filming, very mild angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_Ninja_405/pseuds/Ginger_Ninja_405
Summary: Michael has been away filming a movie for months, and upon returning, takes his girlfriend for a date at the beach, unaware that she had secretly adorned her body with a, um, tribute to him...
Relationships: Michael Fassbender/Original Character(s), Michael Fassbender/Original Female Character(s), Michael Fassbender/Reader, Michael Fassbender/You
Kudos: 18





	The Land Shark

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't plan to ever write a story specifically about Fassy, but it was requested on my tumblr, so...here you go! Enjoy!

“It had to be sharks, didn't it. It had to be,” Michael grumbled from inside the changing stall as you stood on the other side, your toes fisting in the sand below your feet. The actor had been out of town for nearly 2 months of filming, and had offered to take you for a private day at the beach in apology. You knew going into this relationship that long stretches of time away from each other for his work would be something you'd have to get used to, but you certainly weren't about to turn down his kind and thoughtful offer.

“You say it like it's some kind of punishment,” you answered, watching his feet as they shuffled around through the gap at the bottom of the door. You stepped back as the old and weathered panel of wood began to open in front of you, taking careful steps backward and drinking in the sight of a slightly disgruntled Michael.

“This is funny to you, isn't it?” he remarked, staring down at himself. You couldn't help but stare either, taking in the whole form of him, a charming pair of shark-covered swim trunks resting around his hips, leading up to his obnoxiously slender waist, strong chest, muscled arms- “I'm up here,” came an Irish accented voice, and you snapped out of your daze to look up to Michael's toothy grin. “What's with this, anyway,” he asked, gesturing to your tank top and denim shorts. “You can't swim in that.”

“I've...got a swim suit on underneath, don't worry,” you said dismissively, tugging the hem of your shorts down unconsciously and unsuccessfully. The fidgeting movement did not go unnoticed, but Michael said nothing of it, beginning to make slow strides toward the shoreline, grasping your hand as he stepped beside you and giving it a gentle tug.

“So,” he finally said when both your feet had reached the lapping water at the ocean's edge, “let's see some more skin, and get it wet.” Your eyes shot up to his immediately, and all the possible meanings of his words dawned on him. “In the water, get wet! I didn't...”, he looked around briefly in all directions before continuing, “I mean, we are alone though, it's not as if anyone would see-” With a sudden shove from you, Michael found himself waist-deep in the salty water, looking back up at you with a sharky grin. “Just a thought, darling.” He looked you up and down as you took a moment to check up and down both directions of the beach, seemingly devoid of human life, and his vision paused on the edge of something dark and hidden, peeking out from the edge of your shorts. “What is-”

“Let's, um,” you interrupted him quickly, fidgeting with the edge of the denim, “let's...” You looked around again, wracking your mind for something that didn't directly involve taking off your clothes. “Let's build sand castles! I bet I can build a better one than you!” you announced triumphantly, crossing your arms and looking down at the somewhat befuddled look on the actor's face. His eyes narrowed briefly, but he held his tongue, surprising you with a splash of ocean water instead, dragging himself back up to his feet and following you silently away from serene waves.

* * *

Michael mostly kept his eyes on his work, carefully sculpting the damp sand into walls and towers, his mind busy with other things. It wasn't like you to be so shy and conservative with your body, and that mark, whatever it was, had looked awfully dark. Dark like a bruise? Had someone...injured you? Were you too embarrassed or ashamed to tell him? As he contemplated and overthought, he seemed to be completely oblivious to your actions. By the time he had finally lifted his gaze from the coarse graininess in his hands, he saw for the first time what you had created.

“That, uh...that is not a castle,” his head shook lightly, a crooked grin on his face, as he stared at the shark shaped mound you had created, complete with broken pieces of seashells for teeth.

You smiled down at your own creation and looked back up into Michael's eyes, “You're just jealous of my skills.” Your smiling face quickly filled with surprise instead as Michael stood from his spot in the sand and began walking toward you with the shark-like grin that has inspired so much of your recent actions. You quickly shuffled to your feet but lost your footing within a few backward steps and tumbled down onto the sand, the tall man before you practically tackling you, pressing you into the sand under his weight. “I suppose you'll recount this as a shark attack,” me whispered with a smile, pressing a soft kiss to your lips and tickling your skin with a week's growth of ginger whiskers.

“Only if I survive it,” you answered back, lifting your arms to wrap around his shoulders. The word survive seemed to trigger something in Michael's eyes, and his face abruptly became serious.

“Is there anything you need to tell me,” he asked suddenly, giving a gentle pat to the area on your thigh that you had seemed determined to keep unexposed.

“It's not-”

“You can tell me anything. I hope you know that,” he interrupted, his pale eyes searching yours. When you didn't answer, he lifted himself up into a sitting position, straddling your legs as his fingers found the fly of your shorts, looking to you for any indication of a yes or no, proceeding when you remained still and silent. Michael carefully edged down the denim, revealing a bikini bottom in ocean-esque colors, dragging your shorts lower until the waistband of them were half was down your thighs.

“I was going to say, before you interrupted me...it's not what you think,” you smiled nervously, Michael's eyes not leaving the little shark-shaped tattoo, only a few weeks old, inked into your skin. His eyes traveled up to meet yours, his look softer, comforting. “Names are supposed to be bad luck. I thought...this would be a safer choice.” The warmth in his eyes finally reached his lips, and he carefully crouched over you, his naked torso hovering just inches above you. “Come on, let's go get you wet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) Kudos and Comments are always welcome and appreciated!


End file.
